Escríbeme una canción
by KurenaiNoAngel
Summary: Necesitaba inspiración. Y no sabía dónde encontrarla. ¿Sentimientos? Pse, eso era una estupidez para él.


Un minuto de silencio. Solo pedía eso, un minuto de silencio. Pero era imposible. Otoya no callaba ni un solo instante. Era ruidoso, escandaloso. Tokiya trataba de escribir la letra de una nueva canción y él no cesaba de rasgar las cuerdas de la guitarra. Su concentración disminuía al igual que su paciencia, que estaba al límite. Por lo general, trataba de ignorarle como si fuera un niño pequeño que solo quiere captar su atención. Arrugó el papel frustrado en el que unas pocas letras habían sido escritas. Se giró mirándole irritado.

-Intento componer, ¿te importa?- preguntó intentando no sonar demasiado borde.

-Ah, ¿molesto?- posó la guitarra sobre el suelo.

-Sí.- "y no te imaginas cuanto"- Gracias.

Volvió a su tarea disfrutando de los pocos segundos que duraría eso. Recogió el bolígrafo que había lanzado antes violentamente contra la madera y volvió a sumergirse en la concentración que necesitaba para acabar aquello. Quería terminarlo ya o se volvería loco. Pero nada le convencía. Sus profesores no paraban de recriminarle que escribía sin sentimiento y que de nada le servía su perfecta voz si no era capaz de cantar con el corazón. Llevaba toda la tarde volcado en aquel trabajo pero solo había logrado versos estúpido y cursis que no tenían ningún sentido.

-¿Te puedo ayudar?- a pesar de temer una reprimenda, le veía tan abatido que quería intentarlo.

-Puedo yo solo.- contestó seco.

Otoya se levantó del suelo y fue hasta su silla, apoyándose en el respaldo.

-Tu hoja en blanco no dice lo mismo.- comentó sonriente.

-Si tú me pedías antes ayuda con las canciones, no creo que seas el más indicado para ayudarme ahora a mí.- dijo molesto.

-Si te resulta difícil ser sentimental, quizás deberías probar primero con una experiencia personal.- acercó una silla y se sentó a su lado.

-¿De amor?- preguntó sarcástico.

-No tiene por qué ser amorosa.- respondió pensativo.- Basta con que sea agradable.

-No he tenido demasiadas cosas agradables y menos amorosas.- mordisqueó el bolígrafo.

-¡No lo puedo creer!- se llevó las manos a la cabeza teatralmente.

-Para ti es fácil. Después de todo tienes a Nanami para escribirla y dedicárselas a ella.- cerró el cuaderno ofuscado y lo apartó con un golpe brusco.

-Parece como si eso te molestara.- se giró para estar en frente suya.

-Me molesta que hables de las cosas como si fueran sencillas sin tener ni idea de nada.- le encaró.

-Eres demasiado borde. Y aun así soporto constantemente tu mal humor e intento ayudarte en lo que puedo. Siempre contestas igual.- dejó la silla y se fue hacia su litera. A veces me pregunto qué es lo que tengo que hacer para que seas feliz de una maldita vez.

Tokiya no pudo aguantarlo más y se levantó bruscamente, amarrándole por la muñeca y empujándole hasta la cama, quedando inclinado encima suya.

-¿Quieres hacerme feliz? ¿De verdad quieres que sea feliz? Pues hazme un favor. Apártate de esa chica. Deja de cantar para ella. No quiero que tu voz sea de ella.- su rostro estaba serio y sus ojos severos.

-Tokiya… ¿estás bien?- se encontraba un poco asustado por la reacción tan repentina de su compañero de clase.

-Dame sentimientos.- su tono sonó suplicante pero su expresión no cambió.- Dame algo con lo que pueda seguir adelante, con lo que pueda convertirme en el cantante que todos desean de mí. Si tengo que hacer esto para alguien, quiero que sea para ti.

Otoya seguía confuso. Aún más cuando sus labios entre abiertos comenzaron a acercarse a su propia boca. No entendía lo que estaba pasando. Su cerebro solo enviaba las señales que le llegaban desde aquel delicioso beso. Su primer impulso fue apartarle de allí y huir lejos de él. Pero no podía, no, no quería. Todo su cuerpo reaccionaba a él y no respondía ante sus pensamientos. Tokiya se apartó un poco, desviando la mirada.

-Lo siento.- volvía a estar tan serio como siempre.- No debería haber hecho eso, ni si quiera sé por qué lo hice.

Otoya tampoco lo entendía. No comprendía qué estaba pasando y porque no le disgustaba. Los labios le seguían hormigueando y las mejillas le ardían. Seguía en estado de shock. Primero porque jamás pensó que alguien como Tokiya pudiera tener ese tipo de sentimientos o necesidades, segundo porque los dos eran hombres y tercero porque en su fuero interno creía que Tokiya le odiaba.

Cuando se fue a levantar para volver a su tarea, la mano de Otoya le agarró de la manga y tiró de él, cayendo encima suya. El pelirrojo ni si quiera sabía lo que estaba haciendo y había actuado un poco por impulso, pero no le importaba. Sentir de nuevo sus labios le hizo olvidar todo. Tokiya al principio se sorprendió un poco pero acabó reaccionando devolviéndole el beso. Otoya atrapó entre sus dedos los cabellos azules de su compañero para evitar que se fuera. Sus corazones latían fuertemente y, sin saber por qué, se sentían unidos y como si ese sentimiento hubiera estado oculto en ellos durante mucho tiempo. Cuando el aire comenzó a escasear, se separaron. Los habituales ojos inexpresivos de Tokiya ahora tenían un brillo especial de… ¿felicidad?

-Sigo sin saber muy bien que está pasando.- dijo Otoya con la respiración entrecortada.- Pero espero que esto te sirva para escribir tu canción.

Tokiya sonrió. Era la primera vez que le había visto sonreír. Eso hizo que algo dentro de Otoya se revolviera y que un pensamiento cruzara su mente. Quería verle siempre sonreír. Y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo posible por ver más veces esa hermosa sonrisa que hasta ahora había ocultado. Incluso se sentía afortunado por ser la primera persona que había visto esa faceta suya. Se sonrojó. Tokiya se apartó de él y fue de nuevo hasta el escritorio. Otoya le siguió colocándose otra vez en su respaldo. Abrió el cuaderno y tomó el bolígrafo. La letra de la canción empezó a fluir con una naturalidad asombrosa y, por primera vez, llena de sentimientos.

_Incluso hay cosas que no puedo hacer solo,_

_ah, contigo quiero superarlas._

_Si algo pudiera hacerte sonreír_

_incluso a dios mentiría_

_porque me gustas en un punto de amor._

_Junto a ti quiero ir_

_hacia el arcoíris sin nombre_

_volar hasta el cielo._

Gracias, mi ruidoso Otoya.


End file.
